Good Little Boy
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: With Jake gone and Flame Princess kidnapped, Finn's only companion was Marceline, the Vampire Queen. He and the queen takes off for an adventure to find and rescue Flame Princess. Challenges, trials, and of course love happens. But what if he finds out that he's actually been in a lot of trouble than what he assumes to be in? And what if he finds 'love? Will he ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I'm actually supposed to be writing the prologue for this one but I had a better, much more efficient, idea. The prologue is now a comic! If you don't read the prologue then why would you read the rest of the story? It has everything. It's kind of the plot but has so many holes in it, that you'll be anticipating the next chapter, then the other, and the other! (I hope)

Anyway, here are the links:

It's a three-part prologue :)

**Part 1: http*:*/*/*fav*.*me*/*d67qk4q**

**Part 2: http*:*/*/*fav*.*me*/*d67yix8**

**Part 3: http*:*/*/*fav*.*me*/*d683il9**

**And don't forget to find the snail okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! Quick!" Marceline impatiently called from outside, picking up the discarded red and black umbrella outside

"I'm coming." Finn responded

After a second or two, the door creaked open.

"Are you ready now?" The floating vampire asked softly

The boy nodded.

"I think I am." He chuckled softly, "And maybe staying in the tree fort for a week or two wasn't the best solution."

"You think?" Marceline sarcastically asked

"I still am a kid." He nodded

The two started walking.

"That is certainly true. Which is why your 'princess'," She sarcastically said the word 'princess', "will soon say that you need to move in the Candy Kingdom."

"Why should I?" Finn shrugged

"You're still a little irresponsible for your age, I mean, you know suicide and all." Marceline shrugged, "We're all afraid to lose two heroes consecutively."

"Well I guess Jake wouldn't want me following him any time now, right? Plus, I still have a mission to protect princesses. I'd only die if all the bad guys die." Finn answered

"No you won't." Marceline chuckled, "I know that you're going to live forever."

The vampire gave her friend a loose yet comforting hug.

"Having two was enough, and one hero is just one too less, you get what I'm saying?" Marceline asked

"Yeah," he sighed and returned the hug

They separated from the hug then continued walking.

"So where do you suppose we go first, hero?" Marceline asked

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing." Finn answered, "Hey, where's PB?"

Both Marceline and Finn looked around their surroundings. They weren't near the tree fort anymore.

"Hm, I guess she was riding Morrow." Marceline shrugged

Finn just nodded his agreement and they went to the Candy Kingdom castle.

"Hi PB!" Finn greeted as he frantically wave his arms

"Finn!" The princess yelled in surprise, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well you disappeared suddenly, and I got worried," the boy blushed a little, "then we-"

"-he." Marceline scoffed

"figured that you, since you're the witness, could help us." Finn finished

"Finn, I, don't know what you're talking about." Princess Bubblegum shook her head no

"About Flame Princess being kidnapped." Finn stated, "You were the one who told me that."

"Oh! That!" The princess said

There was a loud crash from the ceiling, catching the three's attention.

"What is that, Bonnibel?" Marceline asked

"It's, it's nothing to worry about." The princess inquired

"Hmm." Marceline whispered and turned invisible

She floated up to the ceiling, and with her vampire ears, tried to hear what was up in the ceiling. She saw a door attached to the ceiling, opened it, and entered.

"So Finn, who do you suspect the kidnapper is?" The pink princess asked

"I'm thinking Ice King." Finn answered straightly

"Ice King? But, aren't they opposites?" Bubblegum asked

"Well yeah, but he's got intention on kidnapping all princesses, so, I think he's the guy." Finn shrugged and Marceline came back, "Oh hey Marceline, come on. Let's go to the ice kingdom."

"The Ice Kingdom? Seriously Finn?" Marceline asked

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Finn asked

"Well it's just that I don't think Simon will get Flame Princess." Marceline lazily answered

"So who do you suppose?" Finn asked

Marceline shrugged then put her hands behind her neck and floated on her back.

"I don't think she's in big trouble." Marceline shrugged, "The girl's probably much more evil than me. For now, let's just go back to the tree house, let's pack your stuff up and settle you and BMO in the cave."

"I don't understand, Marceline." Finn shook his head no, "One minute you're just so ecstatic that we're going on an adventure, the next you just want to go home."

Marceline glared at Finn, "Do you want to find her and stay away from me forever or just stop doing it?"

Finn looked down at the ground, worried. He never thought anybody would make him choose between Marceline and Flame Princess.

"Your choice, hero." Marceline added

"I, uh, I don't know." Finn muttered, "but if Jake was here, he'd rather choose you instead of FP."

Marceline snickered, "Good, now let's go."

Marceline floated out the window with her umbrella up, "You coming?"

Finn ran down the castle after a quick goodbye to the princess. They made their way towards the tree fort.

_"That was really weird that Marceline changed her mind."_Finn thought as he picked up BMO's charger

"Finn! Finn!" The quirky little robot called happily

Finn smiled at the happiness the machine was trying to show him, "Hey BMO, what's up?"

"Finn, why are we suddenly moving?" BMO asked

"Well it's Marcy's cave or the Candy Kingdom castle, and you and I both know that you shouldn't be with too much candy for a long time." Finn smiled

BMO flashed a grin at Finn.

"I'm glad you've moved on from Jake's passing."

"I have to, BMO. I can't just live in the past." Finn shrugged

BMO hugged Finn's leg.

"Now come on, we need to get going."

Finn grabbed his green back pack, BMO's small pack, a large blue bag intended for his swords and clothes and other stuff. He looked around the tree fort. It was almost empty, only a few furniture left. Pictures still hung at the walls. There were pictures of him, BMO, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Susan, Peppermint Butler and many more. Counters, chairs, the sofa, tables, frying pans and stuff Jake used to use were in their proper places.

Finn sighed a little, "Well this is it BMO," He said as the little robot climbed on to his left shoulder, "we're leaving the tree fort."

"Bye bye, tree fort." BMO smiled

Finn chuckled and exited. He took one last glance and started their trek towards Marceline's cave.

* * *

"Marcy, we're here!" Finn called out as he knocked on the door

The door creaked open and Marceline smiled warmly at them.

"Come on in." She said and let them enter, "And we're gonna talk about that 'Marcy' thing."

Finn chuckled a little and made his way to the new room Marceline had prepared for the two boys.


End file.
